


low frequency

by plumptyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Growing Up, Growing Up Together, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Poetic, delicate!josh, delicate!tyler, young boys being in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumptyler/pseuds/plumptyler
Summary: "josh? are you awake, josh?"it came out soft and with worry. the timid, heart-pulling breath that made josh startle in his navy blue bed, and his mind swirl with heaviness. his eyelids opened tiredly as he went to strip them of it, rubbing them with his palms, and then snapping one of his hands over to his bedside table."josh, please, are you there?"josh grabbed the contraption without hesitation, pressing the side button as he spoke out with drowsiness in his voice. "yeah, i'm awake, ty. what's wrong?""i'm scared.""i'll be right there, just give me a few minutes, okay?" and the brunet got up from his bed, running a hand through those pressured curls as he went to grab the strung-out clothes on his floor with his free hand."i love you."he stopped, breathed, and furrowed his brows because the boy he was madly infatuated with didn't say 'over' but he continued, working quickly before pressing the button again."i know, tyler, i know. i love you too."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ three-years-old ]

They were a dark brown, a distinctive, muddy brown that nobody else had and they were his; gorgeous and oh-so-heavenly. Tyler Joseph had the clearest, stark brown eyes, with the longest lashes that Joshua Dun has ever seen, the _prettiest_ , and he was fascinated. The curly hair boy completely disregarded the toy cars that he was playing with at the time, and quickly trampled the wooden, creaky floor with white, socked feet until he was quickly meeting face to face with the cherry-cheeked brunet.

There was a huge smile on Joshua's face as he pointed his small pointer finger to Tyler's widened, timid expressed eyes, cowering behind his mother's leg as she giggled. Joshua's mother joining in right after.

"Bootiful!" Joshua had yelled, making the boy gasp, shaking harder as his mother desperately pushed Tyler's small back from behind her leg.

"Now, come on, Tyler; say thank you to Joshua, don't be rude."

Tyler fluttered his eyelashes at his expectant mother before looking at the excited looking Joshua in front of him, the cherry color still evident in his cheeks as he pulled his small hands behind his back, twining them tightly together. "T-T'ank you."

The curly haired brunet gasped, small hands running wild to grab at Tyler's dainty hand, which he had to reach behind the overall clothed boy. Joshua pulled Tyler along, giggling when the boy gave out another small gasp.

"C'me 'ere, let's p'ay!" Joshua cheered as their mothers stared in awe of their boys.

Tyler only nodded, still a bit hesitant as he was forced to join the curly brunet. They sat down on the creaky, wooden floor, their neighboring mothers long forgotten as Joshua had shown every toy car that he had around them, giving Tyler excited smiles, only for him to get small, hesitant ones in return.

Joshua didn't mind because Tyler was the prettiest boy he has ever seen.

And in 1991, Joshua Dun and Tyler Joseph started their ever-blooming friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

_This was it._

Today was the day that Tyler finally got to go to pre-school with Joshua Dun, his neighbor, but more importantly, his first  _real_  friend.

After their first encounter in the beginning of the year, Joshua kept coming over to the Joseph household to play, and from then on, Tyler got used to the curly haired brunet's presences. Tyler even joined the Dun's household for Joshua's birthday in June, so yeah, they were on a friend-level basis.

There was a huge smile on Joshua's face when they were being dropped off, holding onto Tyler's hand tight as they stared in wonder and excitement. And as soon as their mothers got done with talking to the teacher, they both leveled down to their boys, who snapped their doe-eyed gazes to them quickly as they spoke.

"Alright, boys, your first day of pre-school!" Joshua's mother said, Tyler's mother soon joining in.

"Make sure you have fun you two, okay?" Turning her soft eyes to her child, and laying her hand gently against her cherry-cheeked son, thumb rubbing into the soft skin. "I love you, honey buns, I'll pick you up as soon as the clock strikes 12:30."

"'Kay. M'love you, mommy."

She smiled, standing up as she ran a hand through his soft curls, Joshua's mother saying her sweet goodbye to her son with a spit-slicked kiss on his forehead, to which he giggled.

"And make sure you keep my son safe, Joshua!" Tyler's mother yelled as they waved off and out the door.

"I will!" He yelled back, the two brunet's hands tightly squeezing against one another.

The teacher quickly joining the two boys side, leveling to them as her smile brightened. "Alright, little ones, ready to join the rest of the class?"

Joshua's own smile was big and adorning as he eyed Tyler who gave him a hesitant expression in return. The curly brunet faltered slightly, lowering his mouth quickly to whisper softly in Tyler's ear. "M'here, Ty-Ty."

To which the cherry-cheeked boy grinned slowly, closing the space between them to grab onto Joshua's sleeve with his other small hand, and entwined the hands that were connected tighter.

"We're ready!" Joshua softly said.

She nodded, eyeing the two boys before slide out her hand. "My name is Mrs. Green. Just ask me if you need anything! Now let's go have fun, okay?"

"'Kay!" Joshua connected his free hand the grab Mrs. Green's, following her as they went to join the rest of the class by the front, innocent eyes quickly meeting theirs.

Tyler cowered a bit, but Joshua only looked at the boy as they finally went to sit down, and kissed his forehead to calm him.

"You're safe, Ty-Ty."

The cherry-cheeked boy only cuddled to Joshua's side as the innocent eyes dispersed and Mrs. Green's voice echoes through their small ears.


End file.
